dont wait for love if it can happen in a day
by chiara1
Summary: B/V Bulma married Yamcha for the wrong reason, she just couldn’t wait. But now HE is back. Wanting her more then ever. But it is al up to her, and she only has a day to make her move. A love story made in 1 chapter and making love in the second chapter.
1. no more waiting

Love wasn't made in a day, but one day can make a difference  
  
This is a simple fic that`s only one chapter hope you like it  
  
A woman was standing in front of her kitchen window and watched her husband waxing his car, she put her hand trough her blue hair as she sighed. Was this her life, being a housewife with a boring job and..him. He was..the man she married. She had realized a year after they had been married that she hadn't married him out of love, she just wanted to grow old with somebody and Yamcha was there at the time.  
  
She dried her hands on a nearby towel and thought about him, the way he looked at her when he was in her presence. He hadn't seen him in years but this weekend her and Yamcha gave a small party for their friends and he would come to. Not for her she figured but for Goku or as he would say it Kakarott.  
  
"Vegita": Bulma whispered and turned around to do some other work just to bump into her husband. She hoped that he hadn't heard her say his name. He hated Vegita and he was a very jealous person.  
  
But if he did then he wouldn't have the right to be angry because she may think about another man at least she didn't act her feeling out. Yamcha had as much of self-control as two horny rabbits.  
  
She waited for him to say something  
  
" Hey Baby what were you daydreaming about?" Yamcha said as he turned around to get a beer. (Ha dreaming that's the right word..Vegita and me..I'm fooling myself) "Oh nothing just thinking about life and stuff": Bulma said smiling her fake smile.  
  
Yamcha smiled back and Bulma wondered if he faked his smile to.  
  
~*~ The party ~*~  
  
She put her long blue hair loosely up so that curls everywhere would fall down and her white dress made her skin look a little tanned. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled she had to admit that she looked really good and it was all because of him.  
  
She was working in the kitchen helping Chichi because she still didn't know how to cook, they were laughing and talking when Bulma heard Goku voice yell:" Hey Vegita, I hoped you would come!"  
  
Bulma stopped and held her breath, she had wanted him to come so bad, but now that he was here what was she suppose to do.  
  
Chichi noticed Bulma`s action, she had heard her husband too but didn't think much about it until she saw Bulma`s face. She felt sorry for Bulma she had married the wrong man she had seen it on their wedding-day. She had seen as Vegita had hate in his eyes when he saw Yamcha walking to the alter and he couldn't even look at Bulma. And she also had seen the pain in Bulma`s eyes when he left.  
  
She hadn't seen him since, but now he was here and Chichi wondered what would happen this day.  
  
~*~ Vegita`s view ~*~  
  
He was standing in front of the door even tough he didn't want to come in, well part of him didn't. Because he would see her..with him and she'd probably be so happy. And he, he didn't belong in her life. Not then and not now.  
  
And than there was a part of him that wanted to see her blue eyes again and that cocky smile, smell her sent and, and take her away with him.  
  
So he walked into the room just to see that she wasn't there, he heard the annoying voice of his old friend Kakarott and scanned the room again hoping that he looked missed her, she wasn't there.  
  
Then he heard a voice he hated more than Kakarott`s:" What are you looking for, Vegita?" He turned around to see that dumb ass weakling stare at him. He thought back at the last time they had met.  
  
~~~***~~~ (Flashback)  
  
"I know you like her Vegita!": Yamcha yelled at Vegita`s back (Like .dumb ass human, I love that woman more then life it self) Vegita snickered:" And what are you going to do about it"  
  
Yamcha got his own smirk and replied:" I don't have to do anything, she is mine now, because I'm marrying her" Vegita growled:" Yes you are. But only because you know that you would have lost her to me, if you didn't act fast. She doesn't really love you, she just wants to be safe....one day I'm coming back for her and she will leave you in a second."  
  
~~~~***~~~~( end)  
  
Vegita had forgotten his promise but he didn't forget her, until he received an invitation from her, Yamcha probably was pissing his pants, scarred that he would try to get her back. But Vegita had decided that Bulma had to show him that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.  
  
"I asked you a question? ": Yamcha said controlling his anger and hate for this man. " You know why I came": Vegita replied looking in disgust at Yamcha. "She's mine, you bastard": Yamcha angrily said between his teeth. Vegita turned around and.,..there she was looking more beautiful then ever before.  
  
~~~ From both sides ~~~~  
  
Bulma locked eyes with him, she felt the familiar feelings that she used to get when she saw him. He looked so manly,so sexy he wore a simple black shirt and pants.His skin was so smooth and his body so gorgeous. He still had that prideful look in his eyes and that cocky smirk on his face.  
  
She licked her lips but reminder herself that she wasn't a teenager anymore and married. And to her dismay she got a strange sadness of thinking about her marriage.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegita saw the emotions go trough her eyes and they were al so different were they al meant for him. Shock, sadness, lust, pain, .. Love, he wanted to know what she was thinking but he couldn't just ask, could he?"  
  
The night went by Bulma walked trough the room offering her guests something to eat but keeping an eye on Vegita the whole time, she didn't dare to talk to him and every half hour Yamcha would show up to give her a kiss or to say that he loves her.  
  
But when she put her tray with food down, and wanted to check on Vegita`s location, he was gone. She searched franticly and then she saw the tip of his hair going out the door. Before she even knew what she was doing she walked to the door and as she ran outside she saw Vegita beginning to fly away in despair she screamed:" Vegita!"  
  
He had waited for her the whole night, they had been watching each other for hours but she didn't come and after 3,5 hours he gave up (Maybe I fooled myself to believe that she would chose me)  
  
And then it happened....  
  
He turned around to see her standing on the grass looking at him with despair in her eyes. He flew down and walked over to her.  
  
Bulma felt his eyes on her, she wanted to do so many things but every one of them wasn't possible because of thew little fact that she was married.  
  
They looked at each other for a minuet when Vegita asked:" Do you want something?" It pained Bulma to hear him speak so coldly:" I- I want so much, but its al impossible." Why would it be impossible, woman? ": Vegita replied not saying the words but speaking about their love.  
  
Bulma looked down and whispered:" It wouldn't be right" Vegita got angry:" What would be right is that you should have been mine, if you had just waited.,.and now I`m giving you another chance! And you do it again!"  
  
It seemed that Vegita`s anger had made the weather change because it was now raining and it also changed something else..Bulma`s fear.  
  
She grabbed his face as the rain poured down on them and kissed him forcefully but with so much love that not another word was said. Vegita took her little body in his arms and flew away.  
  
Making her his forever.  
  
---Well what do you think, wasn't that sweet? I thought it was if you have your own opinion tell me!!!! That means REVIEW. 


	2. time to play

The 7 day men hunt Ok this is going to be lemon I'm really bad at them but do it anyway: -$ Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ ~~~***~~~  
  
Their he stood watching her watching him as she started to undress, her body shimmered that made her look unbelievable, she smiled as she saw the sparkle in his eyes he came closer to her as he took a deep breath so he could smell the all to familiar smell of Bulma that he used to smell all the time.  
  
She wasn't wearing much anymore and soon nothing, if it were up to him. She was standing before the window he watched her smooth legs because that was enough to arouse him to no end. He softly walked over to her and he rapped his arms around her.  
  
He looked at her, happy that she didn't flinch, she wasn't scared of his touch actually she wasn't scared of him at all. She licked his earlobe than whispered:" I could smell your aroused state from a mile away"  
  
He put his hands on her soft legs and began to go higher and higher caressing every inch of her soft legs and making the rest of her clothing disappear so that he had a better view of her petite body. He kneeled before her and kissed her stomach then went lower softly putting his tong in her navel knowing she would giggle any moment.. right after that thought she did. She was preparing herself for his tong to go further and give her enormous pleasure but he stopped. She looked disappointed and Vegita just smirked then he picked her up and placed her on the bed looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the whole universe.  
  
And to Vegita she was and she was all his.  
  
He looked at her one more time and put a strand of hair behind her ear then to her joy he went to the place he was before they took the little trip to the bed. As she felt his soft tong explore her she grabbed the sheets as the first rush went trough her body, she grabbed Vegita`s face between her small hands and kissed him.  
  
He didn't give her time to breath because he crawled on top of her and kissed her again having her lower lip softly between his teeth as he entered her, her hips joined his movements and she heard Vegita growl, he let lose of her lip and began to explore her neck. He began to go faster and deeper until both didn't want it to end and when Bulma and him where about to scream each others names in ecstasy .. Vegita suddenly slowed down.  
  
Bulma growled he was playing with her but she would win this little game. And with one swift moment she was on top and in total control of him..  
  
...and he loved every damn minute of it.  
  
Ok that's the best I can do I'm better with the love an romance stuff then the juicy stuff so please tell me what you think. And this was it.the end 


End file.
